


Defiance

by YourWorstKeptSecret



Category: MEJIBRAY
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourWorstKeptSecret/pseuds/YourWorstKeptSecret
Summary: Neveah is in a relationship with Koichi and has been for a long time. She is Mejibrays little secret as Koichi has kept her out of the media, not wanting her to be papped everywhere she goes, just because she is dating him. So what happened when she stops in before a live to tell him something important and why does it bring out his inner dominant and lead him to bending her over furniture?





	Defiance

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is purely and utterly gratuitous smut and is really a pwp. I may turn it into a chaptered story, I dunno. But for now, I'm leaving it as a short one-shot. But there is graphic sex in this with emphasis on kinky/bdsm styles. So yeah, if you don't like any of that, well best probably just to skip over this one. 
> 
> Now for all of you still with me, enjoy some Koichi FanService and then as you read, enjoy some Koichi dominance. ;)
> 
>    
> [](https://s38.photobucket.com/user/LittleXNikki/media/Mejibray/0a28c405b83920392bd8f3c3fe0b9884_zpsw7qorjat.jpg.html)

Defiance

With a clicking of stiletto heels on tile, the backstage employees gaped as they scrambled out of the way, watching as the woman's ample hips swayed enticingly as she walked. Her hips always swayed beautifully when she was corseted and tonight she was. A blood red button down shirt and a black waist cinch. Both items had been paired with black skinny jeans and black and red fade out stilettos, with a leather jacket draped over her shoulders. However the back stage staff knew better than to be caught staring. Neveah was wonderfully sweet and didn't mind their looks, her boyfriend however, not so much. Especially, when it came to his jewel of a girlfriend.

Yes, Neveah was Mejibrays beautifully kept secret. However, she only dated one of them and that was their bassist Koichi and when it came to Neveah, no one crossed Koichi, not unless they wanted to risk their necks. He was possessive and protective of her but not to an unhealthy degree. In fact if Neveah was here, it was probably to see her man and then watch he and his band perform.

Soon she reached the band room and opened the door quickly, stepping into the room and letting it fall closed behind her, preventing the staff from seeing any more that went on within.

Neveah swept the room with her eyes, eventually finding all of the boys costumed up already and huddled around the table. All the men were beautiful of course but right now all she was interested in, was her powder pink haired man.

'Koichi, baby, you'd best come with me real quick. It's private and kinda a big deal.' Neveah said, after she'd cleared her throat and had all 4 pairs of eyes landed on her. Koichi looked at her quizzically but nodded.

'Sure Angel, c'mon, we'll head to my dressing room.' Koichi said as he stood up and made his way towards her.

His spiky heeled boots clicked with his steps and added an unnecessary six inches to his already 5'8 height. He placed his hands on her shoulders possessively as he placed a chaste kiss to her lips, somehow managing to not transfer his famed red lipstick over to her plum and vice versa. He then smiled and lead her out of the band room and down the hall to his dressing room.

Once they were inside the room Koichi sat down on the red velvet love seat and motioned Neveah over to him, grinning as she came to him easily. Once she was close enough, he gripped her hips gently, turning her and then pulling her down to nestle in his lap, dimly registering as the purse he bought her, for her birthday, hit the floor with a dull thud but didn't spill out it's contents. He nuzzled into her neck, his nose taking in the scent of her and her perfume. The smell of her so enticing to him, that it made him stir in his pants and made him want to take her right then and there but he didn't, remembering that she had wanted him for a reason so pulling his face from her neck, he spoke.

'So, before this goes sideways and I end up getting hot and heavy with you before the show. What did you need to talk to me about Angel, that couldn't be discussed around the band?'

'This.' Neveah said as she sat forward slightly and then pulled up her bag, setting it on her lap.

She reached into the large black and purple bag and produced something from it, as Koichi looked on in confusion. She was holding a pink, stick like thing. It was small and insignificant to him but as he looked closer he realised that he shouldn't dismiss whatever it was, as his woman's hands were shaking with nerves.

'Neveah...what....here, give me that! What's got you so worked up? It's just a sti...' Koichi stopped dead in his speech, as he finally got a good look at the device but more importantly, the one word displayed on its small digital screen.

"PREGNANT"

'Neveah...is this...real!?! Like, really real? Are you actually pregnant to me?' Koichi stuttered out, feeling the flutter of hope and joy start to build in his chest.

'Yes. I am. There's three more just like it at home, that say the exact same thing. All different brands. You're going to be a daddy Koichi.' Nevea replied setting her bag back down, then placing her hand on his beautiful face. She could see the budding joy in his eyes, so could tell he was happy, this fact had her relaxing finally and she smiled softly at him, waiting as the information sunk in properly. 

‘Oh my Gods! I don’t believe...shit baby, I dunno what to say!’ Koichi said his voice reaching a higher pitch as he got excited and she felt as he tightened his grip on her. 

Before she could say anything though, she found herself lip-locked with her overzealous boyfriend, who’s hands had also began to wonder of their own accord. Neveah moaned into his mouth softly as he deepened the kiss and tipped her head back, snaking his tongue into her mouth. It wasn’t long until she found herself on her back on the love seat with Koichi on top of her, nestled comfortably between her legs. 

As the kiss became more intense and passionate, Koichi began to thrust against her, his hips moving almost of their own volition. He couldn’t explain it, but as the news that his girlfriend was pregnant with their baby sunk in more and more, it began to trigger a visceral and primal reaction within him. He felt more masculine than he ever had in his life and that masculinity was what lead to his woman carrying in the first place. It was a strong and heady feeling and he allowed it to consume him. 

As his thoughts and feelings aligned inside his mind, he growled dangerously and began undressing Neveah, who was sighing and panting below him. As he moved to remove her jeans, she seemed to come to her senses and held him back, pushing him up so that he could look at her. 

‘We can’t do this right now! You have a show!’ She said her voice raspy. 

‘We have plenty of time! The supporting act hasn’t even gone onstage yet.’ Koichi replied, pushing past her hands and latching his mouth to her neck, leaving a trail of bites and kisses, all the way down to her breasts. 

Neveah moaned out as he took her nipple into his mouth and started to suck and nip at it as he raised his hand and played with it’s twin. Koichi knew it wasn’t wise to fuck her right now, given were they where and he was sure his make-up would need to be completely redone but at that moment he didn’t care, he simply had to have his woman and he would go crazy if he didn’t. He growled again as he felt her roll her hips against his in a strong motion and released a moan at the delicious friction it caused. He smirked then and asked her if she was sure that this was what she wanted and as soon as he got his consent, his smile turned dark and he began to work on her jeans again. 

It didn’t take him long before he had Neveah undressed and naked beneath him. Seeing that she was ready and willing he got up off her briefly and moved over to the door to the room and locked it tightly. He then made his way back over to her again and as he stood over her, licking his lips at the wanton look on her face, he began to undress himself, reveling in the fact that her eyes darkened more and more with each piece of his flesh, that he slowly bared to her. By the time he was naked, he had her panting again and begging for his cock. He growled lowly and cursed out loud. She always made him come undone when she became his wanton little vixen. He loved to hear her beg for him, beg for what he did to her with his cock and his hands. She was just so fucking arousing to him. 

To most he was the sweet and silly Koichi of Mejibray, innocence personified and it worked for his persona but in real life, it was a known fact that he was a freak. He and Neveah had always had an almost Master/Slave sex life. They always had elements of BDSM when it came to their bedroom. So her begging definitely coaxed out his inner Master. He hmm’d at her, enjoying as she squirmed with need. 

‘Oh? I’m sorry, do you want something pet?’ He asked, his voice deep and smooth, Niyama-Sama was there now. Niyama-Sama was the name she used for him when they got like this and when she brought out his dominant side. 

‘Yes! Your cock! Now fuck me already!’ Neveah demanded then shrank back when she seen his eyes narrow and his teeth slightly bared. 

‘I’m sorry, would you care to repeat that? I think you missed something. Which I can’t allow, without some consequence.’ Koichi snapped out. 

He glared and then made his way over to the vanity in the room and opened one of his drawers, to pull out a flogger with a pink bejeweled handle and thick leather tails. He generally only used this as a prop in occasional lives but had never actually used it for it’s intended purpose. Well, he would now. They had more than a couple at home and he knew how much they both enjoyed them. He turned again and made a deliberate show of what he had in his hands, satisfaction settling deep in his stomach and sending a strong pulse through his already diamond hard cock, when he saw the look on her face. It was one of anticipation and need and it was intoxicating. He really did love to see her like this. But he frowned when he seen defiance light up in her eyes, an idea had been sparked in her head. 

‘Do your worst Niyama-Sama. If you won’t give me relief with your cock, then I shall just relieve myself then.’ She spoke with a smirk. 

She then sat up and turned on the couch so that she was facing him. As he watched, his ire and his arousal rising even further, she spread her legs wide, giving him a most delicious view of her dripping wet pussy. Once she seen that she had his attention, her smirk turned to a sexy grin as she ran her hands down her body slowly and on further to her womanhood. Once there, she began to caress and rub herself very slowly and very deliberately. Soon though, the pace wasn’t enough for her and she spread her legs further and sped up her movements, making her moan out loud as she looked directly into his eyes, daring him to stop her. 

He stalked over to her, his look downright murderous at her shear defiance and at the fact that he was now turned on to the point of pain. It wasn’t long before he got to her and once he did, he forced her hands away from her body and spun her around, so that her back was facing him. He then pulled her arms behind her back and using the tie for his eyepatch he tied her hands behind her, then walked her around to the back of the love seat. She gasped as he bent her over it and kicked her legs open, being mindful not to make her fall or to make her crunch her stomach to much, she was still pregnant with his baby bat after all. The reminder of her condition sent his arousal skyrocketing even higher, if that was possible. He then bent over her until his mouth was at her ear, where he then whispered to her dangerously. 

‘You’re going to regret that little stunt as I was going to be nice and take care of you quickly but now? Now, you’re going to be punished before I even think of giving you my cock and ending your misery.’ Once he had said his piece, he bit down hard on her neck making her yelp out in pleasure and pain. 

‘Do..do we need a safe word Niyama-Sama?’ She asked, her voice coming out in a submissive whine. 

‘Hmm...yes...maybe we should have one just in case, the word is red, remember it, for I won’t repeat myself again. Now, tell me that you are a bad, rude girl for being demanding with your master and then defying him by pleasuring yourself brazenly. Tell me, or it’s the flogger for you pet.’ He growled out and waited for her response, feeling his irritation jump when she did reply.

‘No! I am beholden to no one, not even you Niyama-Sama.’ 

‘So you’re still in your defiant mood. Ok then.’ Koichi bit out quickly and gave no warning before he brought his wrist back and snapped it forward, sending the tails of the flogger to strike against the cheeks of Neveah’s ass sharply. 

Purring as he heard her yelp and saw her flinch, he would have worried about legitimately hurting her, if he didn’t see the rush of her fluids from her heat, slide out and coat her thighs slightly. He brought his free hand up and ran it along her sopping slit, bringing her juices with him, letting them coat his fingers as she squirmed against his hand, trying to make his slight touch firmer, seeing this he took his hand away quickly, denying her, her relief once more. She cried out in frustration, her breath coming in strangled pants. 

He smirked as he lent over her again and brought his hand up to her face, letting her see her juices on his fingers. 

‘See that? That’s from you pet, your tight little pussy is crying out for me. I will happily satisfy you, all you have to do is admit how bad you were. If you do that, I will thrust my cock into you so hard, your ancestors will feel it and then I will fuck you so good, you’ll feel like you’ve died and gone to heaven. Just say what I want to hear.’ He said, biting down on her ear-ringed lobe, making her cry out again. He waited for her response but it never came, she just shook her head and cut her eyes at him from the side, that defiant spark still there. 

‘Suit yourself. My, you are a naughty girl today, oh well, more fun for me then.’ He replied flatly, standing straight again and stepping back a little, to strike her with the flogger again, this time giving her two strikes back to back, one on each cheek. 

He continued with his treatment of her for a little while longer, eventually getting what he wanted. But only after her ass was bright red and covered in little welts. They weren’t very deep, he always tried to hold back as his arms and hands were quite strong, due to his many years of guitar playing as well as his playing of various other instruments. Eventually though what had made her concede was the painful pulsing of her pussy and the stinging of her ass. Once those two things combined she sang for him. 

‘What are you Neveah!? Say it!’ Koichi demanded for what would be the last time. 

‘A ba..bad girl Niyama-Sama. I shouldn’t have been so bold and brazen. Please! I feel like I’m dying!’ She cried out. 

‘There now, that wasn’t so hard was it? You went through all of that, for something that would have only taken a few seconds to say the first time. You’re a good girl and good girl’s get rewarded.’ He said and then as promised, slammed into her, hissing as his cock slid into her warmth with absolutely no resistance. 

It wasn’t long before he was pounding into her body with such force that the love seat moved a couple inches with his repeated movements. Neveah was thrashing beneath him, her hands still bound and her body singing with all the built up need, that it made her pleasure all the more intense for her. Koichi ended up having to gag her, as her voice was reaching a fever pitch and getting close to a scream and he really didn’t need anyone over hearing their little tryst and knowing exactly what was happening between them. After a particularly well placed thrust, he felt the tell tale twitches of Neveahs walls as they clamped around him, she was close and he was getting there too, if the tightening of his balls was any indication. He choked on his breath as Neveah suddenly started pushing her hips back against him, making the friction all the more sweeter and it wasn’t long until his hips were moving haphazardly and within minutes, Neveah was crying out and he felt her walls clamp around him in a strangle hold as they pulsed and he felt a rush of liquid from her and then his vision went blank for a moment as his own orgasm crashed through him with the force of a thousand tsunami’s and her bit down on her shoulder to stop himself from letting out a shout as he felt his seed jet from his cock to paint her insides with his essence, not that it was of much use to her now, his seed had already taken root within her. 

After a few minutes Neveah finally spoke, finding her voice once more. 

‘That was so fucking hot. I don’t think we’ve fucked like that in a very long time. We need to do that more often.’ She said her voice breathy. 

‘Heh. I’m down for that. I don’t think I’ve came that hard or that much ever. That was fucking intense. You’re so fucking sexy Angel. You need to give me more private shows because that really got me going.’ He replied with a satisfied sigh. 

‘Oh? Liked that did you? I think I could let you watch me play with myself from time to time, it is kinda hot to have you watching me.’ She answered nudging him back and motioning for him to untie her, which he did. 

‘Oh fuckity! Look at your face! Your make-up is ruined and so is your hair! I need to fix you before you go out on stage, I think the support act is almost done. Quick get dressed and I’ll prep my makeup case.’ Neveah said as she dived for her purse and the makeup bag that she carried in there. Thankfully she made a point to carry the makeup Koichi used to get one of his usual looks, which was, thankfully again, the one that he had, had done tonight. 

They got him fixed up and looking perfect with barely any time to spare, as a knock came to the door, just as Neveah finished putting her shoes back on. She had only just gotten dressed as getting Koichi live ready had taken precedence over her nakedness. Needless to say, he had gotten quite a kick out of her doing his hair and makeup while she was in the buff and he could watch her ass and boobs jiggle and bounce as she moved around him. 

Koichi made his way to the door and unlocked it quietly, so that the others wouldn’t know that they had locked themselves in. Once he double checked to make sure Neveah was dressed again, he opened the door to Tsuzuku standing there. 

‘Hey man, what kept you? We go on in ten.’ 

‘Well Tsuk, I just found out that I’m going to be a dad, so that’s what kept me. Neveah’s pregnant.’ Koichi said smoothly with a huge grin, laughing his ass off once his friend registered his words. 

‘Holy fucking shit man!’ Tsuzuku said his eyes wide and his smile massive as he turned his head to face the rest of the band down the hall. 

‘Did you two hear that! Neveah and Koichi are having a baby! They’re pregnant!’ 

Mia and Meto looked up in shock and then their faces split into smiles as they came rushing up the hall way to the dressing room, right as Neveah was walking out. But before the happy and thoroughly sexed couple knew what had hit them, they were surrounded by three guys giving them bear hugs in an impromptu group hug, making Koichi and Neveah laugh richly as they did their best to hug their chosen family back. Yeah, life was getting good, they had a baby bat on the way and already the child had three uncles that would move heaven and earth for them. What more could they ask for really? Yes, life was good and they were happy and that’s all that mattered in the end.

-Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Koichi Approves this little slice of smutty heaven ;) lol
> 
>    
> [](https://s38.photobucket.com/user/LittleXNikki/media/Mejibray/32325c0b125730c00604dc911a1721d8_zpssbjdaiz2.gif.html)


End file.
